List of 20th Century Fox films (1915-2000)
This is a list of films produced and/or distributed by the U.S. film studio 20th Century Fox Film Corporation in the 20th century (1901–2000). The company was founded on May 31, 1935 as a merger between Fox Film Corporation (1915–1935) and 20th Century Pictures (1933–1936). For the films released in the 21st century, see List of 20th Century Fox films (2001-present). 1910s * Randy Rangoon's Wonderful Horse* (1914) * Regeneration* (1915) * A Daughter of the Gods * Cleopatra* (1917, a legendary lost film) * Under the Yoke (1918) 1920s * The Lights of New York* (1922, with Technicolor sequences) * Madness of Youth (1923, with Technicolor sequences) * Circus Cowboy (1924) * The Iron Horse (1924) * Fig Leaves (1926, with Technicolor sequences) * The Cowboy and The Countess (1926) * Yankee Senor (1926, with Technicolor sequences) * Hell's Four Hundred (1926, with Technicolor sequences) * The Joy Girl (1927, with Technicolor sequences) * Seventh Heaven (1927) (1927/28 Academy Award winner, Best Actress Janet Gaynor) * Sunrise (1927), one of the first films in the sound-on-film system Fox Movietone; only the musical score was heard. 1927/28 Academy Award winner, Best Actress Janet Gaynor) * None But the Brave (1928, with Technicolor sequences) * Street Angel (1928) (1927/28 Academy Award winner, Best Actress Janet Gaynor) * In Old Arizona (1928, Fox's first all-talkie, Academy Award winner) (1928/29 Academy Award winner, Best Actor Warner Baxter) * Fox Movietone Follies of 1929 (1929, with Multicolor sequences) * Married in Hollywood (1929, with Multicolor sequences) * Sunny Side Up (1929, with Multicolor sequences) * Hearts in Dixie (1929, black and white) * The Cock-Eyed World (1929, black and white) 1930s * New Movietone Follies of 1930 (1930, with Multicolor sequences) * Happy Days (1930) * Are You There? (1930) * High Society Blues (1930) * Just Imagine (1930) * The Big Trail (1930) * Song O' My Heart (1930) * Cameo Kirby (1930) * Cheer Up and Smile (1930) * Man Trouble (1930) * Liliom (1930) * Delicious (1931, with Multicolor sequences) * East Lynne (1931) * Charlie Chan Carries On (1931) * A Connecticut Yankee (non-musical version, with Will Rogers) (1931) * Doctors' Wives (1931) * Charlie Chan's Chance (1932) * Call Her Savage (1932) * Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm (1932) * Tess of the Storm Country (1932) * Berkeley Square (1933) * Hoop-La (1933) * Pilgrimage (1933) * Cavalcade (1932/33, Academy Award winner, "Best Picture") * State Fair (1933) (non-musical version, with Will Rogers) * Grand Canary (1934) * Stand Up and Cheer! (1934) * Bright Eyes (1934) a miniature Academy Award was given to Shirley Temple for this film * Judge Priest (1934) * Bottoms Up (1934) * Charlie Chan in Paris (1935) * The Little Colonel (1935) * Charlie Chan in Egypt (1935) * Curly Top (1935) * Charlie Chan in Shanghai (1935) * Dante's Inferno (1935) * Music Is Magic (1935) * The Littlest Rebel (1935) * King of Burlesque (1936) * Captain January (1936) * Sins of Man (1936) * The Poor Little Rich Girl (1936) * Sing, Baby, Sing (1936) * Ramona (1936, Fox's first all-Technicolor feature film) * Dimples (1936) * Ladies in Love (1936) * Under Your Spell (1936) * Lloyd's of London (1936) * Stowaway (1936) * A Message to Garcia (1936) * One in a Million (1936/37) * On the Avenue (1937) * Love Is News (1937) * Café Metropole (1937) * Fifty Roads to Town (1937) * You Can't Have Everything (1937) * Wake Up and Live (1937) * Thin Ice (1937) * Danger - Love at Work (1937) * Heidi (1937) * Second Honeymoon (1937) * Love Under Fire (1937/38) * In Old Chicago (1937/38) 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000 :For films released in 2001 and thereafter, see List of 20th Century Fox films (2001–present). Category:Lists of films Category:Lists of films by studio Category:Lists